Moments in Oz
by elledottore
Summary: A collection of four one shots connected to four of my stories. Various parings, but mostly Fiyeraba.
1. Swimming

**I know, I can't seem to update TLtDO twice in a row. But these ideas keep invading my brain! It's not fair! Anyway, this is the first installment of a four-part series of one shots about four of my stories: We're Not at Camp Courage Anymore, Dangerous, The Little Witch, and If/Then. Why no one shot for The Prince, the Green Girl, and the Phantom? Because I already did one for that story: Not that Guy. I'll be alternating this with Too Late to Die Old, and post a summary of each fic in the AN in case you haven't read it.**

 **In WNaCCA, four crippled teens find themselves in Oz, while Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, and Nessarose wake up in the pine forests of South Carolina during the 1970s. The eight youths deal with evil dictators, oppressive camp directors, magic, and romance. This one shot involves Fiyero trying to convince Elphaba to relax and take a swim.**

 **Enjoy!**

We're Not at Camp Courage Anymore

Swimming

"You're ridiculous."

"I know."

"It's a twenty foot wide lake, Fiyero! And Oz knows how deep it is. I couldn't even swim back in Oz, let alone here! Plus, the others will be looking for us soon."

He grinned. "Fae, right now 'the others' can screw it. If that … movie thing is right, we probably won't have that much alone time once we got back home. As for your drowning fears …" I screamed in shock he lifted me out of Sara's chair. "I'll make sure you're safe."

He was carrying me to the lake, and I knew protests were futile at this point, but I still let him have it. "Fiyero, no! This is insane! You're insane! We're in our clothes! And not even _our_ clothes, but Sara and Willie's clothes! We'll ruin them!"

"You've been arranging this reverse telethon thing all day," Fiyero said as he waded into the shallow water. "You deserve a break." We got deeper in, and pretty soon, the water touched my back. Fiyero looked thoughtfully at me. "Do you think you can float, Fae?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not! I have NO muscle strength like this!" I started to wonder if the hot sun in this weird world was making him loopy.

"Relax. You don't need muscle strength. You just need to stay still … and stay calm. I'm letting go now."

"Don't you dare, Tigulaar! If I drown, I swear to Oz, I will kill you!"

Fiyero laughed in disbelief. "You're actually afraid of drowning! Wow! Elphaba Thropp is afraid of something! Somebody get _The Emerald City Times_ to do a story!"

"I'm not afraid!" I insisted. "I'm just quite fond of air being in my lungs instead of water. And you're one to talk! Who screamed like a little girl when he fell into Shiz Lake because there might've been _sharks_ in there?"

"Shiz Lake is brackish! For all we know, there _could_ be sharks in there!"  
I scoffed. "Yes, and Ozma Tippertarius is lying somewhere, waiting to return at Oz's darkest hour!"

"Um, Fae?"

"What?"

He gave a triumphant smirk. "You've been floating this entire time." I shrieked in panic when I realized he was right. My mind started reeling as I sunk under the water, struggling to breathe. Fiyero quickly pulled me back out. "Obviously I shouldn't have told you!"

He was helping me stand in the lake now, so I could look him directly in the eyes. "You could've killed me just then!"

"But I didn't. You were floating, Fae! Great job!"

I snorted. "You've been listening to that Mr. Bob character too much."

"So what if I have? You're a winner today!"

"You're an idiot."

"I know. But I'm YOUR idiot! Forever!" And suddenly, life at Camp Courage didn't seem all that bad.

 **Too Late to Die Old coming soon! I swear by Shoshauna!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	2. A Sleepover

**Dangerous is the story of Wicked, reset in modern day Baltimore. Elizabeth, a Latinist with vitiligo, fights for classical studies at her high school, makes friends with a popular girl named Libby, and eventually falls in love with a jock named Fejiro. In this one shot, Elizabeth and Libby get into some hijinks during a sleepover. This is before Elizabeth and Fejiro's "Lion Cub moment" in French class.**

 **Enjoy!**

Dangerous – the Untold Story of a Latinist

A Sleepover

"Just where do you think you're going, Elizabeth Thornberg?" Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, and turned to face her father.

"To Libby's house, Dad," she reminded him calmly. "I thought I told you we were having a sleepover tonight."

"A sleepover," Mr. Thornberg repeated icily. "And just who is going to take care of your sister while you're at this … sleepover?"

"I'm already in bed," came Rose's voice from the bedroom. "Let Eliza go, Daddy." Elizabeth silently prayed that her sister's influence over their father could get her out of this one.

Mr. Thornberg thought for a moment. "Alright, Elizabeth. You may go. But," he continued as she made for the door again, "I expect you to be back here at 8 o'clock sharp to get Rose out of bed. Is that clear?"  
Elizabeth nodded. "Crystal. See you, Dad. Good night, Rose!" She left the house as fast as she could, thanking her lucky stars for Rose.

As soon as she knocked on the Baldors' door, Elizabeth heard what she knew to be Libby's excited shriek. Then, the door flew open. "Lizzie!" Libby exclaimed happily. "Come in! My mom's almost done making dinner."

Elizabeth chuckled at her friend's excitement. "How are you, Libby?"

"Awesome! You?"

"Pretty good."

Libby beamed. "Great!" She yanked on Elizabeth's arm. "Come on! You can meet my mom! Mommy! Lizzie's here!" Libby practically dragged Elizabeth into the kitchen.

Mrs. Baldor turned sharply in alarm. "Libby darling!" she gasped. "Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

"This is Lizzie, Mommy."

Mrs. Baldor's eyes widened a little at Elizabeth's skin, but she covered it up well. "Well! I'm so happy to finally meet you, Lizzie. Libby talks about you all the time! I wish you could meet my husband, Hal; he's an Ancient Studies professor at Johns Hopkins. He has a conference this evening."

"Well then, I would certainly like to meet him," Elizabeth said with a smile. "But I'm happy to meet you, Mrs. Baldor."

"Please darling, call me Velma. Everyone does."

Elizabeth grinned. "Alright. Velma."

They had dinner, and Elizabeth had the best turkey salad she had ever eaten. Velma was lovely, but Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little jealous at Libby's relationship with her mother. They had the perfect balance between a mother daughter relationship and just a strong friendship. That was something that Elizabeth never really got to have.

After dinner, Elizabeth and Libby went upstairs to Libby's (very pink) bedroom and got into their pajamas. "Ooo, Lizzie!" Libby said excitedly, bouncing up and down on her bed. "Let's play Truth or Dare! I'll go first. Truth."

Elizabeth was a bit confused. "Um …"

"You're supposed to ask me a question about me! Preferably an embarrassing one."

"Um, okay. Is your hair really curly?"

Libby hung her head in shame. "Ugh! Lizzie! Why did you have to ask me that?!"

The multicolored girl smirked. "Well? Is it?"

"No! It's not! I curl it every morning! There, I said it." Libby suddenly grinned evilly. "And for that, I'm breaking the rules. You have to do a dare."

"Oh dear God!"

Libby giggled. "Does Fejiro have your cell phone number?"

"No," Elizabeth answered warily. "Why?"

The blonde girl leaned into Elizabeth. "You're going to prank call him as a hooker and ask him if he's free tomorrow night."

Elizabeth was outraged. "No! I'm not going to SEDUCE your boyfriend!"  
Libby waved her aside. "You have my full permission. Here's his number. So call him maybe. And by that, I mean definitely."

"The things I do for you," Elizabeth said with a sigh. Nervously, she dialed Fejiro's number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sexy." Libby had to stifle her giggles.

"Who is this?" Fejiro asked confusedly. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, you're going to know me," Elizabeth said seductively. "How would you like to meet up tomorrow night and cause a little … commotion?" Like Libby, she had to work to control herself. This was not her strong suit!

"What the actual fuck?! Who are you? I have a girlfriend!"

"Mmm. She doesn't have to come along." At this point, Libby was hyperventilating into one of her pillows.

Fejiro spluttered. "Okay, okay, first of all, who are you?! Second, I am in a very dedicated relationship! I would never-…"

It was at that point that Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing. "Gotcha!"

"Elizabet?" Fejiro asked incredulously.

She nodded, still choking with laughter. "Yep! You ate it up!"

Libby took the phone from Elizabeth and put it on speaker. "I'm here too, Fejiro baby!"

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. You girls are twisted."

The fun Elizabeth had that night was totally worth the scolding from her father the next morning about being five minutes late.


	3. Dancing through Life

**This one shot is from the Greg nominated fic, The Little Witch, which is a crossover with Disney's The Little Mermaid. Ursula, the sea witch, has been kind of stalking Elphaba her whole life, and finally decides to interfere once Fiyero has been supposedly killed. She helps Elphaba find Fiyero by making one of her infamous deals: a normal appearance for Elphaba's voice. Elphaba takes a caravan to Munchkinland, and meets a communist named Manek. Manek is drawn to "Illinora" and the two become good friends. In this one shot, Elphaba and Manek have a conversation as best they can, and share a dance. Sort of inspired by the song "One Step Closer" from the Broadway production of The Little Mermaid.**

 **Also, bonus points if you catch the Rent reference!**

The Little Witch

Dancing through Life

There was no doubt that Kumbricia's Pass was spooky, even for a skeptic like me who didn't believe in the Kumbric Witch. So, once we were finally a safe distance away from it, Oastie decided to stop the caravan and have a dance party. I was as happy as the rest of them, but really? A dance party? Not my thing whatsoever. So I stayed in the carriage and watched Daffy and Yasho make dinner. But soon enough, they were finished.

"Aren't you going to join us, Illinora?" Daffy asked as she was about to leave the carriage.

I shook my head and smiled, trying to encourage her to go on without me.

"But aren't you hungry?"

I shook my head again, and motioned towards the door of the carriage. _Really, go on. I'm fine._

She sighed. "Alright, suit yourself. But please come out if you ever change your mind." She stepped down from the carriage, with Yasho following disgruntledly behind her.

At first, I tried to sleep, but that mission proved futile once the music started up. I stood up and looked out the window. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves fine without me. I found it interesting how Ursula had managed to take away people's fear of me by degreenifying me, while still keeping my status as an outsider by silencing me. I was no longer Elphaba, the green skinned witch who was plotting to destroy Oz, but I was Illinora, the strange mute girl who seemed to be in her own little world. I knew that some of my fellow travelers thought I was mad, but well, wasn't I used to that?

"Illinora?" I turned to see Manek coming into the carriage.

 _Yes?_

He held out a steak to me. "Ma says you have to eat something, even if you don't want to go to the party," he said, rolling his eyes.

I looked at the bloody steak in horror and shook my head violently. How was I supposed to explain to him that I was a vegetarian?

"Wow, you really don't want to eat! Are you sick? Or just not hungry?"

That was it. I needed a more effective way to communicate. I snatched up Manek's suitcase, and started rifling through it, searching for something to write on, or even just a picture of a vegetable. Instead, what I found was a lone red apple, a bit past its prime, but still good enough for me. I bit into it and looked meaningfully at Manek.

"Oh. You wanted some fruit. I gotcha. Well, I'll eat this then." I tried not to watch as he practically slurped up the steak, blood and all. He paused to lick his lips. "So, Nor, I'm just curious. What's your opinion on the Wicked Witch of the West?"

I was so astonished at his mentioning of myself that I started choking on a piece of apple. Smooth, really smooth.

Manek put a hand on my back. "Easy. Didn't mean to make you gag there. But, come on. You don't think she's, like, evil incarnate, do you? I mean, she can't be."

I shook my head slowly, wanting to make him happy, but also trying to keep up my "normal Ozian" façade.

"Yeah. Maybe she's done some radical things, but she's not evil, per se." He sighed. "Nor, I'm going to be a real son of a bitch now and ask you a really dumb question. Would you mind?"

I gave my consent, but narrowed my eyes as a warning.

"How did it happen? I mean, the fact that you can't … you know. Did you get sick as a kid? Or were you just born that way?"

I nodded.

"You were born that way?"

I nodded guiltily. Lying is still hard when you can't speak.

Manek took my guilt for sadness. "Well, who needs words anyway? Those people out there are grinding up against each other without so much as a word!"

I smiled at him tentatively.

"In fact, I have an idea! I get how you feel awkward around people, so let's dance in here, just the two of us!"

I gave him a look, almost laughing at his idea. _Are you serious?_

"Come on, Nor!" He pulled me off the floor. "It's easy!" And before I knew it, we were dancing around the carriage.

 _No! What are you doing, Elphaba Thropp? You barely even know this man! Fiyero is somewhere out there waiting for you!_

 _Oh, shut up! It's a dance! Nothing more._

I spun away from him and, on an impulse, did the impromptu dance I had done at the Ozdust so long ago, which Glinda had later named "the Elphie." Then, I noticed Manek looking at me like I had gone crazy, so I spun back towards him … and fell into his chest.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, steadying me. "Be careful there."

I smirked and put my arm around his waist and guided his hand to my shoulder. And we started dancing like that: me leading, him following.

"It's hard to do this backwards," Manek commented nervously.

I grinned, wishing I could say: _You should try it in heels._

Eventually, we exhausted ourselves and collapsed onto the carriage bench. "They're still partying out there," Manek noted. "But I think we had more fun in here, wouldn't you say, Illinora?"

I smiled and nodded. Yes, I definitely did have fun. My sister was dead, my best friend had betrayed me, and my lover was yet to be found, but as frustrating as being Illinora could be sometimes, it taught me how to have fun again.

 **There you have it! I've suddenly realized that in all of these one shots so far, Elphaba hasn't actually been, you know, green. I guess I think it's such a good thing for her character, because for most of the musical, she wants to be degreenified so badly that I always wondered how she would take it if she actually got what she wanted. But, never fear, the next one shot is from If/Then, where nothing weird like that happens.**

 **Also, I'll be traveling back to school over the next few days, so don't expect an update from TYtDO until Monday or Tuesday.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	4. Ain't It Some Surprise

**If/Then (obviously) gives Wicked the If/Then treatment based on whether Elphaba defied gravity or not. Elphie becomes the Grand Vizier, while Faba becomes the Wicked Witch of the West. This story also includes an OC named Lukas (up for a Greg award for Best OC), who is Elphaba's high school friend. He's also a Bear. In this one shot, Elphaba celebrates her twentieth birthday in both realities.**

 **Enjoy!**

If/Then – the Divulging Stories of the Witches of Oz

Ain't It Some Surprise

 **Elphie**

"Everything's perfect!" Glinda announced. "Lukas, go get the birthday girl! Eee! I can't wait to see the look on Elphie's face when she sees this!"

"Yes, because it could very well be one of shock and horror that we broke into her apartment," Lukas said dryly. "You know she hates surprises."

Glinda waved him away. "She'll get over it when she finds out that I got her the next book in that boringified series she likes. What did you get her?"

"Oh, what I always get her: another emerald to put on the necklace I gave her back in ninth grade."

"An emerald?" Glinda repeated, skeptical. "Lukas, isn't that kind of …?"

Lukas scoffed. "She doesn't mind. I even call her Emerald sometimes. She likes that."

"Aww! That's sweet. Now seriously, go get Elphie! The guests are starting to get anxious."

Nessa rolled up to them. "Glinda. Problem. I have nowhere to hide. Any suggestions?"

"Elphie's room. It's right down the hall. Lukas, go!"

"Glinda, wait!" Lukas exclaimed. "I can't do this! I'm no good with secrets!"

"You spill, I kill you. Slowly. Pfannee! Don't touch that cake! I'll get it!" And Glinda rushed off to the kitchen.

"I'll … go fetch Elphie," Lukas mumbled to no one.

He found her near the Palace, walking to the lightrail station. "Lukas!" she exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking to spend some of my mad trash collecting money," he replied. "Come on. You're taking a cab home."

"Lu, you don't have to-…"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Now, let's go! And happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks."

They successfully hailed a cab after being rejected by numerous drivers who apparently did not want to accommodate a green woman and an Animal. In fact, the cabbie they got almost drove off before Elphie grabbed his ear and told him to show a little more respect for the Grand Vizier of Oz. Lukas was impressed by how quickly the driver bowed down to her.

The ride was pretty quiet until Elphie said, "I got a letter from Fiyero today."

"And how is wartime treating the boy?" Lukas asked.

She grinned. "Pretty well. He specifically timed the sending of the letter just so it would arrive on my birthday. He says that the timing of battles has gotten him more in tune with that sort of thing."

"That sounds like a wonderful birthday gift then," Lukas said. "Elphie, do you really think you two can keep this up, this long distance relationship thing? I mean, you're the Grand Vizier and he's fighting an Ozdamned war."

Her smile faded. "I've often wondered that. But I don't know what's going to happen between us, so I just won't be surprised by anything."

When the cab arrived at Elphie's apartment building, Lukas asked, "Mind if I come up and have a drink?" There. That wasn't a lie. He _was_ going to drink at this party.

"Sure. I think I have a brandy lying around somewhere."

When they first entered Elphie's apartment, everything was still. "So," Lukas started nervously. "We drink?"

Elphie nodded. "Yeah. Let me just-…"

"SURPRISE!" Lukas smirked to himself at Elphie's stunned expression as everyone jumped out seemingly from nowhere.

"Happy birthday, Elphie!" Glinda shrieked, rushing over to hug her friend.

"Glin, for Oz sakes, let me breathe!" Elphie said, trying unsuccessfully to get herself free from the blonde's tight embrace. "Did you organize all of this?"

"Yep! And you had no idea, didn't you? I should be a secret agent!"

"Glindy, I don't think secret agents get to wear low cut dresses like that," a woman said, coming up to Glinda. "But luckily, public figures do."

Glinda giggled. "I know. Oh! Milla, this is Elphie! I've told you all about her. Elphie, this is Milla! We met when I was raising money for her law firm."

"Nice to finally meet you," Milla said, shaking Elphie's hand. "Glinda talks about you all the time."

Elphie chuckled. "I'm surprised I haven't heard about you! Tell me, do you by any chance work for Ironish and Cooms? I hear they're a very effective Animal law firm."

"No, I work for Rhonstar and Sons. Criminal law. But we definitely hold Ironish and Cooms in the highest regard." And Elphie could tell she was serious.

"Glinda!" ShenShen exclaimed, running over to them. "The cake is done!"

"Fabulous!" Glinda said excitedly. "Millie, would you be a dear and help put candles on the cake?"

"Sure thing, Glindy."

Glinda was about to go join Milla and ShenShen when she felt someone pull her back. "What is it, Elphie?"

Elphie raised her eyebrows. "'Glindy'? 'Millie'? Tell me more about this Milla girl."

"She's wonderful," Glinda said dreamily. "She's smart, just like you, and she knows everything about the legal system, and she's so sweet but she can be tough when she has to be …"

"Well, congratulotions, Glinda," Elphie said with a smirk. "You've figured out what I've known for almost two years."

Glinda's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"You always tried to hide it, but ever since you and Fiyero broke up, you started looking more at the women in those ridiculous magazines you like than at the men."

"That's true." Glinda smiled provocatively. "And, for a few weeks, I even had a crush on you."

"Oh, sweet Oz!"

"Glinda!" Pfannee called out from the kitchen. "Where are the other candles? We're seven short!"

"In the top cabinet! I'll help you!" And Elphie was suddenly alone in a mass of people celebrating her.

Until Lukas came over. "Elphie!" he said happily. "There you are! You look really pretty, you know? We should be together. Forget your prince-soldier-guy. He's in the Vinkus, where plants dry up and the sun doesn't shine and-…"

"Lukas, you're drunk," Elphie informed him, trying to stop his tirade.

"That doesn't mean I'm wrong," he insisted. "I may not remember this tomorrow, but I'll still agree with it." He leaned in closer to her. "Let's have sex."

"Let's have cake." She craned her neck towards the kitchen. "Glin! Where is that cake?"

"Coming!" Glinda yelled, running out of the kitchen. "Ladies and gentlemen! Attention! I would like to propose a toast – to Elphie, on her wonderfully fabulicous twentieth birthday."

"To Elphie!" everyone chorused, Lukas a bit too enthusiastically, spilling wine all over his fur.

The cake was brought out, illuminated by twenty candles. Elphie slowly made her way over to the dining room table.

"Twenty candles, Elphie, I know how you like candles!" Glinda said excitedly.

"Just blow them out and wish for anything you want!" Nessa encouraged. "This was meant to be! Go on!"

"Elphie?"

* * *

 **Faba**

Twenty years old. Faba couldn't quite believe it. She was almost glad that most of Oz didn't know that it was her birthday, otherwise they might have been extra ruthless in pursuing her today. Most of Oz also didn't know that their Wicked Witch of the West was just barely two decades old. Faba couldn't care less.

Lukas was off at the nearby market, buying supplies for the small party he insisted on having. They had invited some of the new friends that they had met since the breakup of the Resistance: Doctor Kellu, and two Deer, Misha and Heled. Doctor Kellu had already arrived, and was making her a shake that he always gave to pregnant women.

"I told you, Doctor Kellu," Faba said tiredly. "I don't need a protein shake. The baby doesn't need a protein shake. The baby is going to be gone within the next month, if all goes as planned."

"Ah, but what if all doesn't go as planned?" Doctor Kellu asked, handing her the shake. "You need to stay healthy. If not for the child's sake, then for yours. Drink up. Consider it a birthday present from me."

Faba rolled her eyes. "Alright." As she sipped on something that tasted like a mix between cabbage juice and squash, there was a knock on the door. "Ah! Misha and Heled! Coming!"

The door opened on two very excited Deer. "Happy birthday, Faba!" Misha said happily.

"Twenty!" Heled exclaimed. "The big 2-0! Time to get our drink on, and forget that old age gets us all in the end!"

Faba chuckled. "I think I'm still a little too young to be having a midlife crisis. But come in!" Misha and Heled galloped inside.

"We got you some chardonnay," Heled said, presenting Faba with the bottle. "Because now, even though the ol' Wiz can still get you for 'opposing' him or whatever, he can't get you anymore for drinking!"

"But I still can!" Doctor Kellu said quickly, snatching the chardonnay. "You do not need to be drinking that at this point in time." He eyed Faba knowingly before going back into the kitchen.

"What's his saga?" Misha asked. "Either he's trying out some new health fad on you, or – sweet Oz!"

Heled shook her head. "You're not, are you, Faba?"

"I am," Faba said grimly.

Immediately, the questions came in rapid succession. "How far along are you?"

"Does Lukas know?"

"Is it Lukas'?"

"Of course it's Lukas'!" Faba said, a bit irritably. "I'm two months along, and Lukas doesn't know. In fact, he'll never know. I'm getting an abortion."

Misha looked confused. "But … Doctor Kellu …"

"Doesn't do abortions, I know. But the Wicked Witch of the West does."

"Oh. Right."

"And I say that," Faba continued, "but what if in ten, twenty years I look back and wish I had had this kid? I would feel awful."

"Well, what do you want?" Misha asked. "Right now, I mean."

"I want the Wizard gone! I want to give this fight everything I have. No more surprises."

"Then, there you go! What's there to think about?" Faba smiled nervously. Misha was right. There was no turning back now.

Suddenly, the door opened again. "Got icing, Doc!" Lukas yelled into the kitchen.

"And here's Lukas!" Heled said cheerfully.

He nodded at them. "Hello, Heled, Misha. And of course my lovely birthday girl. Happy birthday, Faba." He kissed her, making her feel guilty, as his kisses always did these days.

"Thanks, Luk," she said with a smile. "But you really didn't have to go out and get icing. It must've been very-…"

Lukas held up a paw. "Don't you dare say the 'e' word today. It's your birthday! We're living it up! Now, who wants to help decorate the cake?"

"Me!" Heled said enthusiastically. "Come on, Misha!"

A few clock ticks later, Lukas, Misha, Heled, and Doctor Kellu came back into the living room with a still-warm chocolate cake. "One candle, Faba, I know how you hate waste," Lukas said as he set it down in front of her.

"You can do this!" Heled said enthusiastically. "Go on!"

"Faba?"

* * *

 **Elphaba**

 _At twenty, everything changes._

 _I'm older, but hardly more wise._

 _And just when you think you're on course,_

 _The sea starts to rise,_

 _And from clear blue skies!_

 _Surprise!_

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas, merry Lurlinemas, happy holidays, and happy Friday!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


End file.
